Texted
by alitamayonesa
Summary: While texting you don't really know who's on the other side, and when that person is not what you expeted, the thoughts filling Blake and Michael's minds was disturbing. How could they deal with it? Could they possibly leave it all aside? Because, love is love, isn't it? BLICHAEL
1. Chapter 1: (Who You Are)

- Blake

The tick tock of the clock was driving me insane. The silence of the room was very unusual; right now I was just wishing the bell would ring so I could finally get out of class.

"Time is up" Mr. Dawson said, waking up at the _'ding'_ of his alarm. Everyone began to stand up and give their exams. Shit. I hadn't answered much, probably only my name and the first three questions. I struggled within trying to answer everything in 10 seconds or just leave it and give the blank exam.

I stood up and very discretely, I tried to leave my exam in the middle of the exams tower, allowing the rest of the class place their exams above mine so no one could see I didn't answer it.

Finally, the bell rang and I ran to the hall, where I was supposedly meeting with someone. Someone I had been texting for what seems like years. I had been talking with this girl for two weeks and I could tell I was in love. I know it's risky, I could've been cat fished or dragged into some serious problem, but this seemed to be so innocent and lovely I had to make myself believe there was nothing wrong.

I wondered how she really was. We had never seen each other, not even in a picture, and I don't know why. I guess I was so into what she said that really didn't care about what she looked like.

I began looking around, no sign of her. I really couldn't tell because I had no idea who she was, and neither did her. We talked about it, we wouldn't be able to recognize each other, so we had to meet somewhere, and we decided the hall was a great place. We wouldn't be caught by a teacher because we were not in a 'secret' place, and it would be so much exciting trying to guess who it is, than just seeing someone walking over you in the backyard and knowing that's her.

I felt some steps in my back; I turned around excited to see if it was her, but no. It wasn't her. It was just a guy I think I had seen before, but not really sure about it. I turned back to my phone trying to text her but it was dead. I felt a little uncomfortable about the presence of that guy. He was just standing there and he wouldn't leave.

"Hey" I told him, a little awkwardly, trying to get his attention.

"Hi" He said gently, before looking around again, like if he was lost.

"Are you looking for someone? Because I am and…" I said. I really didn't know how to tell him to leave, so I was just letting words out.

"Actually, yeah" He said looking at me, a bit disturbed. Oh great, what a coincidence. We were both waiting for someone, in the same place, at the same time. What if he was…No way. It couldn't be.

"Well, this is weird" I randomly said looking away. After an uncomfortable silence he began talking again.

"It's a text relationship. First time meeting her" He said. I stopped waiting for the girl and just listened to what he was saying, without looking at him.

"It was a really weird situation when we starting texting" He continued. Oh no. "I tried to contact a teacher for a math contest I was interested in but ended up adding someone else. We began talking and one thing led to another and… well. Here I am now" he said. God. I still couldn't believe it. That was the same story as mine. A very small part of me still thought this was such a big causality, but I now knew, and refused to understand, that there was no girl. I had been waiting for someone who was never showing up. Well, now he had. It was… him. I had have a text relationship with a guy.

I stared at nowhere in shock, not knowing what to say or what to do, that was when he started talking again.

"It's fun, because we always joke at what I told her. 'Hello Mrs. Foster, I just…" He began telling that phrase. THAT PHRASE. The phrase the "_girl_" and I always made fun of. I followed and recited it with him.

"…wanted to know how can I be a superstar and winning the biggest math contest ever" I finished. He stared at me in concern. I still couldn't look at him, but I could feel the gaze.

"How do you…?" He asked. If he had finished the sentence, he would have said "How do you f**king know that?!" But he reserved it to himself, I think.

I stared at the floor, filled with these indescribable emotions. Anger, confusion, disappointment. I was so excited of meeting my girl, but she doesn't exist, she never did. This was all a big mistake. I finally looked at him, he has confusion in his look, mixed with anger, which made me feel even worse.

"I'll save it for you. The girl you're waiting for isn't showing up" I said and left, he didn't say anything, he just stayed standing there, I couldn't tell if he was feeling the same I did or what. But I really didn't want to know.


	2. Chapter 2: (Who I am)

- Michael

He left. He didn't say anything. I was so confused; I didn't know what to do! He just said the girl I was expecting wouldn't come, and he knew the phrase; MY PHRASE. I didn't put my mind to think about stuff; I just watched him leave, almost running, hitting people who was on his way.

I didn't know who he was; but after what he had said; I knew he was the 'girl' I had been talking too. But…how?! And why was he mad? Oh…

I walked to the restroom and locked in one of the stalls. I wrapped my arms around my legs and began to think. I know it's kind of gross, but you'll always be alone here and nobody will disturb you.

All my life I imagined the girl of my dreams. She didn't have to be perfect; I only asked for one thing; that she would understand me. It was the most important thing for me; that she knew what I was talking about; I didn't even care if she agreed with me or not; but someone that I felt comfortable with, and when I found this "girl" in the internet; I felt like I had actually found her.

But this was all a mistake; things that happen in life. I didn't get why this guy was so upset; I actually found it really funny, but there had to be reason; or just something I wasn't paying attention to. Something I was missing.

As the time went by I felt something was missing; I sure enjoyed my math class, and the rest. But there was something missing; and I didn't know what it was. When I got home I sat in front of my laptop as I usually did and stared at the desktop; and then it hit me.

Every day after school I would come and talk to the girl; but know that I know who it is, I can't do it anymore. Because… this is… over, isn't it? All the conversations were over; along with all the jokes and the secrets. Maybe that was why that guy was so mad. He had wasted his time with someone who wasn't really worth it; with me. What would I do now? Now that I don't have anyone to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3: (The Dismissed)

Blake hadn't slept for two whole nights. His eyes couldn't stay open for any longer than 5 seconds. You could see how dark his skin was under them. If anyone tried talking to him, he would always say the same; "not now" and walked away. He was no longer devastated because of the past event, but he had lost interest in school now, and he couldn't help but feel anger towards that kid.

Blake decided to skip first period, just like yesterday. He was also thinking about skipping next period too, and maybe the whole day. He went to the library and just sat there, in the big table.

"Hi Blake" He heard a voice from behind. He wasn't eager to know who it was so he didn't turn around. He felt someone sit next to him.

"Not now" Blake answered for the twentieth time for the past two days. He turned around to see who it was and instantly regretted saying what he had said. It was Nellie, the first and last girl he had laid eyes on before that mysterious internet girl, or may he say guy.

"Hi" Blake said after his usual 'not now'.

"Wow. That was practically the only different thing you've said" Nellie said with a smile, putting her purse on the chair next to her. Blake smiled and looked down, he didn't say anything.

"Do you… uhm" Nellie began, placing her hands on the table, looking at her thumbs and playing with them. She wanted to know the reason of why Blake had been so depressed; but she didn't dare too.

"Do you want to talk?" Nellie told Blake. His smile faded, he looked at the table but he didn't respond. He didn't say a word, nor he shook his head or anything.

"I know there's something wrong, Blake" Nellie begged. There was a silence for a while. "Does it have something to do with the girl you had been talking to? Nellie didn't need an answer. As soon as Nellie mentioned it, Blake remembered it all and wanted to just run away and disappear.

"I told you there was something wrong with that girl, you should've never…" Nellie began to say all those thing again, but Blake cut her off.

"I get it, okay?" Blake said a little irritated. "Things didn't go the way I planned"

"What happened?" Nellie asked, trying to help her friend. Blake looked at her but he really didn't want to talk. "She's not who she said she was". Nellie stared at him surprised, but still with those eyes that screamed "I told you so".

"Blake…" Nellie began. He was not in the mood of talking to her about it but he didn't have the strength to tell her that. "When was the last time you took a shower?" Nellie continued. He was certainly hurt by her comment but it made him laugh, and he just didn't want to talk about the same thing over again.

"I should go now" Blake said standing up.

"Are you going to take a shower?" Nellie said. Blake was surprised that she didn't follow him, as always. This time Blake didn't smile as the last time, he didn't know why he felt so down.

"I'm going home" He said with a little smirk.

"Is there any way I can help you? I mean, are you okay?" Blake wasn't really in a mood of talking, nor doing actually anything. He nodded and left.

"Mr. Jenner!" Blake heard someone shout from the other side. He turned around and saw a teacher he didn't quite recognize at first, actually he didn't know him very well.

"Yeah?" Blake said with a yawn.

"You look homeless Mr. Jenner, you should pay more attention on your presentation while you're in school" Blake nodded

"I'm informed that you aren't doing very well in your classes, Mr. Jenner" Blake rolled his eyes as he heard those words.

"You've been missing classes and you failed a chemistry exam a couple of days ago, am I right?" Blake ruffled his hair with his left hand and nodded looking at the floor.

"I'll be looking forward seeing some changes Mr. Jenner" The teacher said and turned around, leaving.

Blake sighed heavily and left the school, dismissing the teacher's words.


End file.
